


Win For the Orphan. Literally.

by TsunamiStarz



Series: Quest to make the Greamno tag marked common [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft, Minecraft Ultimate
Genre: Dream is confused, Fluff, Grian is best mom, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Techno adopts an orphan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Techno was invited to sub in for Minecraft Ultimate, a large charity Hunger Games event. The organizers told him that they’d donate him and his teammates diamond gear if he agreed to adopt an orphan if they won. Techno, with quite a few laughs, agreed without a second thought.“For the orphans,” He said. “We’re one man down, we probably won’t win,” He said.What the organizers didn’t expect was for Techno’s team to win so easily. What Techno didn’t expect was for the organizers to be genuinely serious about their deal. What Techno’s boyfriends didn’t expect was for him to return from a Hunger Games event with a small girl in his arms.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Quest to make the Greamno tag marked common [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868332
Comments: 20
Kudos: 360





	1. Technoblade Becomes a Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a big meme but ok.
> 
> The beginning is very memey-

“Hello Fundy!”

Techno swooped in on his elytra, skidding to a halt in front of the Fox man, getting dried dirt all over his diamond boots.

Fundy had unequipped all his armor, already given up. Like seriously, how could he 1v3 with Technoblade, xNestorio, and Calvin?

Techno and Nestor offered him some respawn portals, but alas, Calvin revoked Techno’s chance at getting to 50 kills and stabbed the poor man, bringing an end to the event.

Fireworks set off as the defeated teams all congratulated the three for their sweeping victory. After a while, it was just Techno and Nestor chilling with a few others and chatting. Techno was sitting on one of the Cornucopia’s chests, resting his legs. Pika and another organizer walked up to the group.

”Hey, uh, Techno?” Techno turned his attention to the source of the voice, Pika.

”Hey man. What’s up?”

”As you know, we made a deal at the beginning of the tournament,”

Techno’s eyes widened a bit. “Yeah?”

”Well we held up our end, and you won so it’s time for you to take up yours,”

His eyes widened more, as his attention was drawn to a small head poking out from behind Pika’s legs.   
  


“I forgot I said I’d adopt an orphan,” Techno’s voice broke with his realization. He’d agreed to adopt a _child._ A _small human being._ He’d thought it was a joke!

”Yep! We thank you for your service in raising money this event. You did wonders. But alas, we won’t let you off the deal,” Pika smiled at him brightly as the others around him failed at suppressing giggles. His face surely mirrored the horror he was feeling.

He looked down to meet the gaze of the child; a small girl. Her eyes were bright blue, similar to that of Grian’s eyes. Her skin was pale, and her hair, which was tied into a little ponytail, was bright blonde with—he had to do a double take as he noticed this—pink(?!) streaks in it.   
  


~~It was almost as if this girl was his, Grian’s, and Dream’s blood child.~~

His face heated up at the thought.

”Techno, are you still with us?”

He blinked a couple times as he noticed Nestor waving a hand in front of his face.   
  


“E-eh y-yeah-...” his voice broke again and he internally growled at himself. He noticed the girl giggle quietly and he couldn’t keep his heart from melting slightly.

She stepped out from behind Pika’s legs, revealing her outfit consisting of a little white dress and a pink sweater over it.

  
“We picked her out for you, since she was the calmest out of the bunch. Her name is Aleah,” 

Aleah cautiously stepped up to Techno, and they held eye contact for a moment. Techno blocked out the sounds of the world around him as he stared at this child.

”Hi,” he said gently, holding out his hand.

She waved sheepishly in reply, laying her small hand on his. It fit in the palm of his hand.

”Your name is Aleah, right?”

She nodded.   
  


“That’s such a pretty name. My name is Technoblade, but you can call me Techno,”

”T....Techo?”

A quiet chuckle escaped his lips. “Yeah, close enough,”

”How old are you, Aleah?”

She held up three fingers.  
  


_She’s so young..._ He thought, slight panic flooding through him.

”Wow,” he whispered. Techno looked up and locked gazes with Pika for a moment before looking back to Aleah. “I think you’re coming home with me,”

He watched her eyes light up with curiosity. “Home?”

”Mhm. Where you’ll be safe. Where we'll have lots of fun. Your two other dads will be there too,”   
  


Aleah giggled and lunged forward, taking Techno off-guard as she wrapped her small arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Techno was forced to lean back against the chests a little more as he regained his bearings, engulfing her in a hug, his larger arms completely covering her.   
  


It was at this moment that Techno felt an overwhelming need to protect. Sure, he was overprotective with Grian and Dream, but they were capable of defending themselves. With this small girl in his arms, he knew he’d do everything in his power to protect her, as a father would.

It dawned on him that he was a father now. A _father._ Who would’ve thought, Technoblade being a father?

Aleah forcefully tugged herself from the hug to beam at him, and he couldn’t help but to beam back.

”I think Techno’s experiencing a level of joy he’s never experienced before,” Nestor’s voice broke his attention from his _daughter._

”Perhaps I am,”

The smile remained on his face.

”Perhaps I am,”

* * *

The mare whinnied softly as they all came over the hill, seeing the vast acres of land that Techno and his boyfriends, Grian and Dream, owned. Their large home was surrounded by trees, littering leaves all over the grass.

Aleah determinedly gripped the reins despite Techno being the one leading the horse.

Veering off towards the barn, Techno brought her to a stop before climbing off, and lifting Aleah off. He removed the bridle and saddle from the mare before letting her off in her pen, and turning to Aleah. “Ready to see your family and new house?”

She nodded. He lifted her up to rest in his hip before making his way up to the door. The sky was darkening as the sun settled just below the horizon. He realized that it was a little later than he’d thought he’d be home and he hoped Grian didn’t go full mom-mode on him and scold him for being out so late.

Aleah yawned quietly, tucking her face into the fluffy collar of his kingly cloak. Techno felt his heart melting more and more as he tapped on the door quietly, feeling her breathing beginning to even out. Of course she’d be sleepy, small children go to bed so early. The house tour would have to wait until tomorrow.

When nobody answered the door, Techno only huffed and reached into the hanging plant pot beside the door and grabbed the extra house key. He unlocked the door, setting the key back in its place before opening the door. 

He noticed a blanket-covered lump on the couch after closing the door behind him. Dream was sound asleep with Grian asleep on top of him as well. Techno only rolled his eyes and made his way to their shared bedroom. He gently laid Aleah on the massive bed, before removing his shoes and climbing onto the bed as well, holding his daughter in a protective embrace.

Introductions would have to wait until tomorrow too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I get that three year olds can speak for the most part but she’s still timid around then which is why she barely speaks at all.
> 
> And lets be real, I don’t think a 3yo would pronounce their names properly but that’s just me xD


	2. Uhhh... Good Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Dream wake up to find Techno asleep on their bed.... with a child in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m living for soft!Father!Techno. It’s literally keeping me on this earth.
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, but to make up for it, I’m gonna post a new Greamno fic! I’m determined to make this relationship tag “common”

Grian whimpered quietly as he stretched, his eyes fluttering open. Dream was stirring from underneath him, yawning. They both exchanged sleepy “Good morning”s, Dream planting a kiss on Grian’s cheek.

It was at this moment that Grian realized. “Wait, we fell asleep before Techno came home. He didn’t wake us up... Did Techno get home last night?!” Grian bolted upwards, quickly getting off of Dream who also was wide awake now.

They both sprinted to their bedroom, bursting through the open doorway. What they were met with, however, was not what they expected.

Techno was sound asleep on the bed, with a small girl wrapped up in his cloak, cuddled to his chest. The commotion they’d made had caused the girl to stir, yawning cutely and reaching her hands up to rub her eyes before her gaze locked onto Dream and Grian.

Slight fear and curiosity filled her eyes as she cuddled closer to Techno’s chest.   
  


“Uh, honey?” Grian said softly, gently shaking Techno awake. The pink-haired man yawned, his eyes fluttering open. A sleepy smile graced his face at the sight of his two lovers standing beside the bed.

”G’morning Dreamy and Grian,” Techno muttered sleepily, his eyes threatening to weigh closed again.   
  


“Would you mind explaining why there is a child in your arms, hun?” Dream asked. Techno’s eyes shot open fully as he remembered he’d yet to introduce them to their daughter. A goofy smile plastered itself on his face as he looked down at the girl in his arms, her hair slightly fuzzed up in typical bed-head fashion.

”Well I might’ve agreed to a deal yesterday as a joke. Basically Pika said he and the other organizers would buff my team up and if we won, I’d have to adopt an orphan. Well... me, Nestor, and Calvin won the event, so...” Techno paused, taking in the looks of confusion on their faces, but also watched the confusion morph into understanding. He smoothed Aleah’s hair down gently.

”This is Aleah, our... our daughter,”

And whilst Dream’s face showed disbelief, Grian’s eyes visibly grew bigger and brighter, and Techno knew the gleeful Grain was about to explode and he could only internally chuckle. Today was going to be fun.


	3. New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleah establishes Grian as trustworthy, and the truth of their new reality dawns on Dream and Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time for more soft Technodad, my friends.
> 
> And great news, this fic is getting weekly updates on every Wednesday of October!

“How can you be so calm about this?! We have a daughter! This is the greatest day of my life!” Grian was essentially running circles around the living room, joy flooding through his veins.

Dream was watching him fondly, and Techno was attentively watching Aleah as she observed the behavior of her golden-blond father. 

Techno was extremely happy at the golden-blond’s reaction, however. Of the three of them, Grian was the most nurturing and kind, and had brought up the fact that he’d love to adopt a child sometime in the future. They’d all discussed it before, agreeing to think on it more as time passed. Obviously, Techno just bringing home a child with no notice was a little disheveling, to say the least, as they had close to no preparation. But did he regret it? No, no he didn’t.

Dream, shockingly, wasn’t surprised that Techno had given in to the deal so quickly. Dream and Grian both knew of Techno’s secret love for kids that he hid by absolutely roasting them around any other people. It was one of those subtle but incredibly powerful signs of the trust that they shared. And now, with a child under their care, that trust will only continue to grow. At least, that’s what Dream hoped.

Dream had witnessed his fair share of relationship breakups over the birth of children, and had a constant underlying fear of the same happening to them. But he didn’t let it consume his mind fully. There was no time to get lost in thought. After all, he and his partners were parents now.

After a minute of Grian’s joyous rambling, Aleah determined him as safe to be around, and joined in his chase around the couch, taking it as some game. This only made Grian happier.

Dream and Techno watched this with love in their gazes, their hearts thumping with warmth and adoration for their smaller lover and their daughter.

The true realization dawned on both of them at that moment. They had a daughter now. The three of them were responsible for this little girl’s upbringing, and their lives would be filled with so many new adventures now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and was supposed to be out yesterday, as this book is taking the Wednesday slot in my “update a book every day of the week” schedule that I’ve made for myself, but I hope it still is good. I’ll see y’all next Wednesday.
> 
> Now I have two other chapters of two different books to write-


End file.
